Still Life of Mornings
by ChiisanaAnisa
Summary: Usagi is trying to get some silence and some sleep. And Mamoru is just not cooperating with her.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

_"For what it's worth, I love you  
__and what is worse, I really do..."_  
**"For What It's Worth" by The Cardigans**

.o.

.o.

.o.

"Usagi! Coffee!"

Coffee._ Mhmm._

Usagi turned around in bed and pushed her face into the pillow. Something tickled her nose. She parted her long eyelashes and through half open eyes saw the edge of a little feather peeking out the pillow case. Her eyebrows lowered down in a slight frown – she didn't have the necessary strength to pull it out. She had far more simpler solution for this.

Usagi just turned her head the other way.

To her ears drifted the sound of a door being pushed open. "I made you some coffee, if you're willing to get up and drink it." Mamoru started, without wishing her good morning, now pulling the closet doors open. She knew exactly which closet it was just by sound – the middle one – the one where the third shelf was dangerously close to falling down. "It's still hot – but it won't be in a few minutes anymore."

It was the second closet now; he must be looking for a shirt. "It's such a nice day today, the heat finally went down a notch after that rain last night – although I told you to close the balcony doors you didn't, _of course -_ now the front part of the carpet is a bit wet, so watch where you're stepping. Really, Usagi."

Usagi couldn't care less. She was still halfway in the land of dreams and there were some very nice pictures before her. The beach, the sun and the sea as far as the eye could see.

_Bam!_

"Hell, Usagi, you left the slippers in the middle of the room again!"

Mamoru practically shouted, and by the sound of it, was currently hopping up and down on one leg. It was probably the right one, because his step was always stronger on the right side. And he was hopping on that patch of the floor that liked to squeak every now and then.

_Gah, so much noise_, she thought, groaning. To Mamoru it sounded like: _Naaarghhh._

He was standing on two feet again, judging by the moving of the floor. He went around the bed and opened the drawer next to her, although it was the one on his side of the bed. She always did that in the mornings – when he would get up, sometimes by instinct and sometimes deliberately she would move to his place. In the summer she would wait for the sheet to cool off before transferring and in the winter she would cross over right after he would get up, while it was still warm and a bit dented from his body.

_Snap._

Oh. There went the watch on this wrist. Closet again. This time the one across the bed, he was most likely searching for the right tie and the right jacket. Usagi briefly wished she never woke up, rubbing her left foot with her right. A mosquito bite from last night itched so much she wanted to scratch herself with a chain saw.

Satisfying the itch for now, she pushed her head under the pillow. _Oooh, look – it's cold down here._ She wiggled her toes and moved her left leg up and over the sheet. To hell with the rain, it was still too hot outside. Did Mamoru also mention some ice..?

Mamoru was in the process of exiting the room, she could hear him moving around the apartment. He was in the kitchen now. "Milk?" he asked and Usagi resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Not that he would see it since her eyes were closed. Her head was also under the pillow. Not to mention he was in the kitchen.

"Two sugars, right?" Oh God. She loved that man more than life itself, but sometimes she wanted to pound his head against the wall. Someone would think they didn't know each other, well – forever.

"The weather prognosis for today is the same as for the past few days – hot and timid – the temperatures will go up..."

Somebody shoot her, please. He turned on the radio, as if all the noise going on around her wasn't enough. Moving her right arm blindly, she pulled the sheet over her and the pillow. It didn't help much, it was just a sheet after all.

Suddenly to her ears drifted the sounds of the song played right after the news. And Mamoru's whistling by it too.

_Omoide zutto zutto Wasurenai sora Futari ga hanarete ittemo  
Konna sukina hito ni Deau kisetsu Nido to nai  
Hikatte motto Saikou no lady Kitto sotto omoi todoku  
Shinjiru koto ga subete Love so sweet.._

Oh. Pop.

_Oh. _Moving slowly as if tortured she pulled her hand under the pillow and scratched her nose. She loved this song. If it were any other time of the day she would be cracking up the volume and jumping up and down in the kitchen. _But!_ It's morning. Really, it can't be expected of her to function in any possible way this early.

Mamoru was moving around again.

"Did you know we ran out of soap? Will you buy it later or do you want me to do it when I'm coming home?"

And he was obviously talking to her, thinking she was able to participate. "What was it that you bought the last time, even I liked the smell of this one...?" Well, he was in the bathroom. _Squeak._ He was looking for shoes.

_Squeeeak._

No, he was looking for his after-shave. Her nose scrunched up while her brain tried to remember when he shaved. Hm, well, he did have the coffee ready when he woke her up – her best guess was that he shaved before that. "Usagi – did you rearrange the cupboards again?"

She giggled a little here. Heh! Let him show how it is when somebody moves around all your things – no matter how messy they were – but you knew exactly where to find them. _Ping!_ She giggled again. He dropped something.

_Splash!_

Hm. Something liquid, but she could not smell what it was... "For the last time, Usagi, put the things back where they belong – you left the sun lotion out again. I don't have the time to do it now, you clean it up later..." His voice tuned out, he must have moved away from the bathroom.

She wiggled her toes again and pulled the pillow closer to her head. Does he have to be this obnoxious so early in the morning?

Keys jingled. Finally!

"I'm off. I'll be back..." Here he drifed off, obviously thinking about it. "Today is the 22nd - well I suppose I'll be back by 16pm. Call me for lunch. The coffee is still on the kitchen table, but its cold by now."

_The 22__nd?_ Something about it rang in her head, but the bird on the tree outside suddenly decided it was the best time to start her singing.

"Naaaarghhhhhhh.", she groaned again and started hitting the bed with her legs in protest.

"See you later!" Mamoru yelled so loud that she was one hundred percent sure half of the neighborhood heard him. Usagi also tried to remember if there was a law against killing husbands who were constantly too loud in the early hours of the day. The bird outside sang louder. If she could call that nervous screeching singing.

Five minutes later the bird went quiet, but Usagi was sure she heard a stone fly from somewhere. The sudden quietness also made her realize that the radio was off. Ah – blissful silence it is. But still, what it was about today – she couldn't remember for the life of her...

Aha.

Soon enough the whole bed was shaking with her laughter. _Hahahaaa._ She will not let this go once he comes back. Oh no. She started laughing again and was forced after a minute to pull her head from under the pillow. She placed her head beside it instead, one hand hanging limp across the edge. Occasional laughing waves still shook her.

After a while she calmed down and breathed in, thinking how she could go back to sleep now. Usagi giggled. Screw coffee, she could always heat it up in the microwave, drink it cold or make a new one.

_Tick - tick._

What the..?

_Tick - tick._

Turning on her side she looked at the table beside the bed. Mamoru's alarm clock. _Oh, no you won't_, she thought reaching out and grabbing the small clock. With hate she pulled the drawer open and dropped it in, slamming the drawer so hard back that she could hear everything tip and fall over inside it. With a little luck on her side – maybe she broke that dreadful alarm clock.

Silence.

Complete and utter silence. Finally.

She nested around until she finally found position comfortable enough – on her left side, right leg over the sheet and left hand under the pillow. Only one thought was on her sleepy mind – to sleep. As much as possible.

This ended one hour later when a very ticked off Mamoru slammed the apartment doors screaming her name and cursing the fact it was actually Saturday.

That shelf in the closet finally came crashing down.

.o.

.o.

.o.

**AN:** _This was actually inspired by one morning at my friends house, after a sleepover. She just would not shut her mouth and I hate when people talk me to death early in the morning. I hate talking in the early morning, period. Well, I just couldn't' help writing this, because it was perfect for Usagi._

_The song in the middle is "Love So Sweet" by Arashi, or the opening song for the second season of Hana Yori Dango dorama._

_I also haven't written anything for this fandom in a long time, and I'm thinking about starting again, so I need practice. Hope you liked it._

_Review and you gain my eternal love. _

_Edit: Edited it slightly for some minor mistakes. Thanks to one review I realized I wrote "You gain my internal love" lol. Corrected. Thank you._


End file.
